The Azkaban Redemption
by K.A.Kunze
Summary: A man is framed and is sent to the worst prison on earth. Can he redem himself?
1. Default Chapter Title

(A/N)Please read and review. If I get enough reviews I will write the second chapter. Trust me I built a great plot in my head so if you what to read more review. With special thanks to my editor Mandy.(A/N)  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
THE WORST DAY  
Faunus Silvanus walked happily to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic that morning. He was wearing a spanking new sparkling baby blue robe that was the same color of his eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. Faunus also had rose-colored shapes of stars and moons on his robe. To a Muggle he would look very strange, but to a wizard he looked like a professional hard-working employee.   
  
This morning Faunus was exuberant because his boss, Mundungus Rookwood, said he was planning to promote somebody in his department. He then said how much he liked Faunus, not only as a worker, but as a friend. It was only too obvious to Faunus; Mr. Rookwood was going to hire him. But what Faunus wondered about was why Mr. Rookwood was going to hire him, because he had never really liked Faunus. One time, when Faunus was talking to another employee about Mr. Rookwood having a wig, Faunus didn't notice that unfortunately Mr. Rookwood was right behind him. Faunus was surprised that Mr. Rookwood didn't fire him.   
  
He took out his badge that had his picture, some information, and his department number on it and showed it to the guard as he opened a giant big door and went into the main Ministry hall. The walls in the hall were made up of rocks and the room had old wooden doors that took people to different places each day. Right in the center was a monstrous ascending staircase.   
All around the room there were wizards swarming like flies, going in and out of doors. They all had suitcases in their hands that they put papers in, and whenever they went by somebody, they would get hit in the leg with the cases. Faunus looked right, then left, and headed up the stairs. On his first day he was flabbergasted that he had gotten up it so quickly, but then realized that it only looked high, and somebody had put a charm on it.   
  
Once Faunus was all the way up the stairs he took a right and went down a hallway that started out large and got smaller and smaller. The hall was also on a slant, and was illuminated with a glowing purple color that gave it a creepy effect. Faunus went into the second door on the left. He had to hunch down on his back because the room was much smaller the he was. His secretary was already there, sitting uncomfortable at her desk, which took up half the room.   
  
She opened her mouth and said in a screechy voice, "You have a call from Mr. Rookwood."   
  
Faunus was so happy he forgot to say good morning to Errese, his secretary, and raced as fast as he could to his office with his back hunched over. He opened the door and squeezed in.   
  
Once inside his room he stood up to full extension, for his room was much bigger then Errese's. He powerfully walked over to his desk and pressed a button. Just then a small Mr. Rookwood appeared on his desk. He was exactly like Mr. Rookwood, but only 1/8 his size. He had his bold black eyebrows that could move up and down higher then possible. Mr. Rookwood had a black comb over and was wearing a 100 gallon emerald green robe that would make any wizard jealous. Faunus watched in excitement as the miniature Mr. Rookwood walked on his desk and jumped when he said, "Faunus, good buddy. You know that mystery about the stolen dragon from Gringotts. Well, you need to finish writing that report by tomorrow." Faunus was shocked. He hadn't even started that paper. Mr. Rookwood spoke up again, "I know, I know, but there is nothing I can do about it. I need to go, bye."  
  
As quick as Mr. Rookwood came, he disappeared. Damn it, Faunus thought in his head. What was he going to do. It usually took him a week to finish a write-up, and he didn't even start because he didn't think that Mr. Rookwood was going to ask for the report so soon.   
  
Faunus took out his luxury phoenix-feather quill that his wife had given him for an anniversary gift and brought it down in a full motion. He did that again and again until he looked up at his clock and an arrow with his name on it was pointing to lunch.   
  
Faunus's brain was telling him not to eat lunch and to get back to work but his stomach was telling him to get some food. In the end Faunus agreed with his stomach and decided to go to lunch. He went back though the hallway, down the stairs, and went through the cafeteria door.  
  
The room was reasonably large and the ceiling was made completely of glass, so if you wanted to see the clouds float by as you ate, all you had to do was look up. But only on rare occasions would one of the workers look up.  
  
The cafeteria sold all types of food, from salad to treacle fudge. Faunus went over to one of the wizards and ordered a Granny Smith apple. He was on his way out when he saw his boss Mr. Rookwood talking to one of the other wizards who was in Faunus's department. Faunus, who was afraid the other wizard might get the promotion, he went over to investigate.  
  
The other wizard was wearing a green cloak like Mr. Rookwoods. He had silver eyes that sent a chill up your spine.   
  
"Lance, I am happy to announce before hand that you will be getting the promotion," said Mr. Rookwood with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I understand that, but what I don't understand is how you are going to be able to promote me over all of the other people in the department?" questioned Lance.  
  
"Let's just say I'm trimming the fat," exclaimed Mr. Rookwood  
  
"Do you mean you are going to fire people?" Lance choked out quickly.   
  
"Yes, but keep it down. We don't want people hearing about the layoffs until tomorrow," whispered Mr. Rookwood.  
  
"Who?" exclaimed Lance, curiously.   
  
"Tom Nolan, Faunus Silvanus, Errese Pesky, and Sean Mandalay. The best part is that I gave them all big reports to get done by tomorrow."   
  
Faunus had heard enough. He left the cafeteria and thundered up the stairs, then raced into his secretary's room.  
  
"I am leaving early today, bye." Faunus flew out of his room hastily so she would not be able to ask why.  
  
He went back to the main Ministry hall and went into a door. On the inside there were fireplaces and flowerpots and in all of them there was glittery powder. All of the fireplaces had a roaring fire. Faunus walked over to one of them and took a pinch of powder from the flowerpot , and threw it into the fire.   
  
The fire turned emerald green and rose higher then Faunus. Faunus took a step back, and walked into the fire with his eyes closed and shouted, "Silvanus House!" Faunus vanished. When he opened his eyes he was in his house. He stepped out of the fire place and his wife, Shanya, was sitting down on the couch.   
  
Shanya had a bright orange robe on that matched her hair that was very long and attractive. Her eyes were the same color as the sky. When she spoke she had an appealing tingle to it.   
  
"You're home early today. Is there something wrong?" she said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
Faunus nodded and told her all about what he had heard during lunch.  
  
"Well," spoke Shanya.  
  
"Well, what?" said Faunus in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about money?" she said with anger in her words.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should get a job."   
  
"I do have a job!"  
  
"Writing isn't a real job!" he yelled.   
  
"Why are you being so mean?" she demanded   
  
"Because you are a no good lazy house witch! That's why!" screamed Faunus at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Screw you, I don't need to take this!"   
  
Shanya ran out of the room. Then Faunus heard a door open and one close with a boom. Faunus ran to the window and looked out to see Shanya yell "I WANT A DIVORCE!" before flying off on her broom and disappearing into the clouds.  
  
"Crap..." Faunus muttered under his breath to emphasize his anger.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER ONE  
  
THE WORST DAY  
Faunus Silvanus walked happily to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic that morning. He was wearing a spanking new sparkling baby blue robe that was the same color of his eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. Faunus also had the shapes of stars and moons the color of roses on his robe. To a normal person he would look very strange, but to a wizard he looked like a professional hard working employee.   
  
This morning Faunus was exuberant because his boss, Mundungus Rookwood, said he was planning to promote somebody in his department, and then he said how much he liked Faunus, not only as a worker, but as a friend. It was only too obvious to Faunus. Mr. Rookwood was going to hire him but what Faunus wondered about was why Mr. Rookwood was going to hire him because he had never really liked Faunus. One time, when Faunus was talking to another employee about Mr. Rookwood having a wig, Faunus didn't notice that unfortunately Mr. Rookwood was right behind him. Faunus was surprised that Mr. Rookwood didn't fire him.   
  
He took out his badge that his picture, some information, and his department number on it and showed into the guard as he opened a giant big door and went in to the main Ministry hall. The walls in the hall were made up of rocks and the room had old wooden doors that took people to different places each day and right in the center was this monstrous ascending staircase.   
  
All around him in the room there were wizards swarming around like flies going in and out of doors. They all had suitcases   
in their hands that they put papers in, and whenever they went by somebody, they would get hit in the leg with the cases. Faunus looked right, then left, and headed up the stairs. On his first day he was flabbergasted that he had gotten up it so quickly, but then realized that it only looked high, and somebody had put a charm on it.   
  
Once Faunus was all the way up the stairs he took a right and went down a hallway that started out big and got smaller and smaller. The hall was also on a slant. The hall was illuminated with a glowing purple color that gave it a creepy effect. Faunus went into the second door on the left. He had to hunch down on his back because the room was much smaller the he was. His secretary was already there, sitting uncomfortable at her desk, which took up half the room.   
  
She opened her mouth and said in a screechy voice, "You have a call from Mr. Rookwood."   
  
Faunus was so happy he forgot to say good morning to Errese, his secretary, and raced as fast as he could to his office with his back hunched over. He opened the door and squeezed in.   
  
Once inside his room he stood up to full extension, for his room was much bigger then Errese's. He power walked over to his desk and pressed a button. Just then a small Mr. Rookwood appeared on his desk. He was exactly like Mr. Rookwood, but only 1/8 his size. It had his bold black eyebrows that could move up and down higher then possible. It had a black comb over and was wearing a 100 gallon emerald green robe that would make any wizard jealous. Faunus watched in excitement as the miniature Mr. Rookwood walked on his desk and jumped when he said, "Faunus, good buddy. You know that mystery about the stolen dragon from Gringotts. Well, you need to finish writing that report by tomorrow." Faunus was shocked. He hadn't even started that paper. Mr. Rookwood spoke up again "I know, I know, but there is nothing I can do about it. I need to go, bye."  
  
As quick as Mr. Rookwood came, he disappeared. Damn it, Faunus thought in his head. What was he going to do. It usually took him a week to finish a write-up, and he didn't even start because he didn't think that Mr. Rookwood was going to ask for the report so soon.   
  
Faunus took out his luxury phoenix-feather quill that his wife had given him for an anniversary gift and brought it down in a full motion. He did that again and again until he looked up at his clock and an arrow with his name on it was pointing to lunch.   
  
Faunus's brain was telling him not to eat lunch and to get back to work but his stomach was saying to get some food. In the end Faunus agreed with his stomach and decided to go to lunch. He went back though the hallway, down the stairs, and went through the cafeteria door.  
  
The room was pretty big and the ceiling was made completely of glass so if you wanted to see the clouds float by as you ate, all you had to do was look up. But only on rare occasions would one of the workers look up.  
  
The cafeteria sold all types of food, from salad to treacle fudge. Faunus went over to one of the wizards and ordered a Granny Smith apple. He was on his way out when he saw his boss Mr. Rookwood talking to one of the other wizards who was in Faunus's department. Faunus, who was afraid the other wizard might get the promotion, he went over to investigate.  
  
The other wizard was wearing a green cloak like Mr. Rookwoods. He had silver eyes that sent a chill up your spine.   
  
"Lance, I am happy to announce before hand that you will be getting the promotion." said Mr. Rookwood with a big smile on his face.  
  
  
"I understand that, but what I don't understand is how you are going to be able to promote me over all of the other people in the department?" questioned Lance  
  
  
"Let's just say I'm trimming the fat," exclaimed Mr. Rookwood  
  
"Do you mean you are going to fire people?" Lance choked out quickly.   
  
"Yes, but keep it down. We don't want people hearing about the layoffs until tomorrow ." whispered Mr. Rookwood  
  
"Who?" exclaimed Lance, curiously.   
  
"Tom Nolan, Faunus Silvanus, Errese Pesky, and Sean Mandalay. The best part is that I gave them all big reports to get done by tomorrow."   
  
Faunus had heard enough. He left the cafeteria and thundered up the stairs, then raced into his secretary's room.  
  
"I am leaving early today, bye." Faunus flew out of his room hastily so she would not be able to ask why.  
  
He went back to the main Ministry hall and went into a door. On the inside there were fireplaces and flowerpots and in all of them there was glittery powder. All of the fireplaces had a roaring fire. Faunus walked over to one of them and took a pinch of powder from the flowerpot , and threw it into the fire.   
  
The fire turned emerald green and rose higher then Faunus. Faunus took a step back, and walked into the fire with his eyes closed and shouted, "Silvanus House!" Faunus vanished. When he opened his eyes he was in his house. He stepped out of the fire place and his wife, Shanya, was sitting down on the couch.   
  
Shanya had a bright orange robe on that matched her hair that was very long and attractive. Her eyes were the same color as the sky. When she spoke she had an appealing tingle to it.   
  
"Your home early today. Is there something wrong?" she said in a sympathetic voice  
  
Faunus nodded and told her all about what he heard during lunch .  
  
"Well." Spoke Shanya  
  
"Well what? Said Faunus in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about money?" she said with anger in her words.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should get a job."   
  
"I do have a job!"  
  
"Writing isn't a real job!" he yelled   
  
"Why are you being so mean?" she demanded   
  
"Because you are a no good lazy house witch! That's why!" screamed Faunus at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Screw you, I don't need to take this!"   
  
Shanya ran out of the room. Then Faunus heard a door open and one close with a boom. Faunus ran to the window and looked out to see Shanya yell "I WANTA DIVORCE!!!" before flying off on her broom and disappearing into the clouds .  
  
Crap Faunus muttered under his breath to empathize his anger.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
